The invention relates to a voltage-current conversion circuit adaptable for constructing a computation circuit for analog quantities.
A circuit using an operational amplifier has been known for an adder circuit for analog quantities. An operational amplifier has a very high voltage gain. To practically use the operational complifier, therefore, a feedback loop is provided for reducing the voltage gain. The adder circuit using an operational amplifier, therefore, can be said to be unnecessarily complicated as an adder circuit because of inclusion of considerably useless circuit portions.